looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Looney Tunes Show Redux
Note: Please do not edit this page. Only YouDontKnowSponge has access to this series and any added content by other users will be removed. The Looney Tunes Show Redux is a spin-off of The Looney Tunes Show and also featuring crossover characters. It picks off from where The Looney Tunes Show left off. Episodes Season 3 #A New Leaf - Bugs and Daffy get into a feud so Bugs reunites with his friend Squeaks the Squirrel. #Wishing You Down the Well - Daffy and Porky fall down a well. Ned tries to pull them out but gets stuck with them. #Daffy Gets Busted - Daffy gets blamed for something he didn't do, so Tina tries to get him out of the situation. #Rabbit Service - Bugs gets stuck doing community service for throwing Daffy off a building. #Yours, Mine and Mine - Porky steals an idea from Daffy and claims he came up with it. #Bug's Moving Service - Bugs starts a moving service. #Allergenic Feathers - Daffy tries to figure out why he can't stop sneezing. #What's Your News? - Bugs and Porky go around town writing news articles. Daffy and Tina have a special announcement near the end of the episode. #Meet the Simpsons - One hour crossover between The Looney Tunes Show and The Simpsons. #Traffic Ned - Daffy gets a job as a traffic guard but Ned takes over and causes chaos. #Shuffle Boarding - Bugs and his friend Rodney go shuffle boarding with Yosemite Sam. #Hair! - A piece of hair falls down from the sky and mysteriously lands on Porky's head, which makes him think he grew hair. #The Bully Code - Daffy and Porky get bullied. #Self-Esteem Duck - Daffy finds out he has self esteem problems. #Smooth Cruising - Bugs takes the gang on a cruise trip. #Parents Against Weird Stories - Bugs can't handle Lola's parents anymore while Daffy's parents visit but have a dislike towards Tina and the city. #Locked In - Daffy and Porky accidentally get locked in for a whole night. #Company Picnic - The gang attends a company picnic. #Fudd Virus - Elmer Fudd goes inside his computer to fix a virus but ends up sending himself into other's computers, making them think they have a virus. #Aliens Are In Our House - Daffy and Marvin get abducted by aliens. #Watering Can - Daffy, Porky and Speedy discover something amazing in the backyard. #I Married Daffy - Tina gets worried when Daffy goes missing before their wedding. #Staycation - The gang goes on a vacation. #Jumping the Shark - Daffy literally jumps the shark. #A Snowy Day - Bugs and Porky have a snowball fight with Yosemite Sam. Tina shows Daffy how to skate. #Game Over, Ya! - Bugs, Daffy and Yosemite Sam believe they blew up a gas station. Season 4 #I'm Not Lion - A Lion escapes from the zoo. #Imagination - Bugs doesn't have an imagination, so Speedy helps him find one. #The Shortcut - Daffy gets lost in the woods while taking a shortcut. #River Sailing - The gang goes boating in the river. #Brian Drain - The gang goes on a brain testing show. #Camping - Daffy goes camping in the backyard. #Bugs and Daffy Go to School - Bugs gets sent to management school with Daffy. #The Bird Parade - Tina tries to get Daffy in the mood for the year of the bird parade. #Give It All You Got - Yosemite Sam sells Daffy for a million bucks. #Not Daffy - Daffy doesn't try to act like himself. #Dumb Duck - Bugs tells Daffy that he is stupid and can't even open a jar of mayo. #Bugs vs Daffy - In a continuation of the previous episode, Bugs and Daffy decide to have a race. #I Seen a Genie - Daffy finds a magic lamp with a magic genie. #Separation Apartation - Tina gets jealous when Daffy starts hanging out with Speedy more. #Gone With the Weenie - Bugs and Yosemite Sam switch places. #A Wonderful Duck - Daffy wishes he was never born and sees everyone's lives would be miserable without him. #Duck Out of Water - The gang goes on a fishing trip contest at the park. #Good Morning - Bugs and Porky try to see who can stay up the longest to see the sunrise first. #Tale in a Whale - The gang goes to an ocean exhibit. #Rabbit Alone - Bugs gets left alone with nothing to do. #Duck or Treat - Daffy and Tina go trick or treating. #100th Episode Celebration! - In an one hour special, the gang celebrates the 100th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. #I'm Dancing - Tina courages Daffy to take dance lessons. #Life in a Hour - Bugs tries to be a dare devil and convinces the others. #Christmas, Again! - Speedy helps Bugs take it easy when the Holiday season comes. Daffy and Tina aren't sure what to get each other for Christmas. #Welcome to the Multi-Verse (one hour special) - Bugs, Squeaks, Daffy, Tina, Porky and Speedy get lost in the multi-verse and must get themselves back home. Season 5 #The Bird Who Can't Fly (one hour special) - In this one hour special, the gang travels around the world in a hot air balloon. #Dungeons & Dragons - The gang gets sent back in time to the medieval times. #Potty Mouth - Daffy learns some new words he had never herd before. #Sick Duck - Daffy gets the flu. Bugs tries to help Porky stop swearing. #Love Struck - Giovanni Jones and Daffy accidentally get hit by Cupid's arrows which makes them fall in love with each other. #The Contest - The gang has a contest to see who can build the best treehouse. #Kite Flying - The gang goes kite flying on a windy day. #Rainy Madness - The gang figures out many things to do during a storm when the rain ruins their plans. #Lights Out - Bugs finds out Daffy is afraid of the dark. #The Lost Episode - When people and objects start to disappear, Daffy and Tina start looking for answers. #Ned to the Future - Ned is in a rush to get to the future. #Walking on the Beach - Bugs and Porky get stranded on the beach at high tide. #Bugs' New Mattress - Bugs needs to get a new mattress. While Daffy and Tina go to a museum. #Bugs' Play - The gang puts on a play about Camelot. #Pizza Squirrel - Squeaks makes pizza deliveries. #Lab Rabbits - Bugs messes with science. #I Wanna See You Scream - Ned wants to start a band. #Poker Pig - Porky gets addicted to poker. #Hotel Tales - Daffy and Porky get a job at a hotel. #Dancing with the Squabbits - A scientist messes with Bugs and Squeaks' DNA. #Soggy Froggy - Michigan J. Frog seeks help from Bugs. #Party Feuds - Ned wants to throw a party. #Lame Ducks - Daffy has a near death experiment. #Mice, Pigs and Ducks - Yosemite Sam makes up false stories. #Street Sweaping - Bugs, Speedy and Porky go out in the night but act a bit strange. #New Years Drama - The gang celebrate New Years. Season 6 #No Carrots #Car Wash #The Metal Detector #Blame Game #Hocus Focus #Bugs the Looser #Failed Tails #Rounding Up the Wabbits #Donald and Daffy: A Rival of Two Feathers #Ned's Skateboard Segments *Tweety Tunes *Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner (In 2D form) *Merrie Melodies Characters Main Characters *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Tina Russo Duck *Porky Pig *Speedy Gonzales *Yosemite Sam *Squeaks the Squirrel *Rodney Rabbit *Lola Bunny Recurring Characters *Elmer Fudd *Sylvester *Tweety Bird *Granny *Marvin the Martian *Witch Lezah *Gossamer *Tasmanian Devil *Pete Puma Crossovers From time to time crossovers will appear on the show, so here is a list. *Ned (The Misfortune of Being Ned); appears as a recurring character) *Warren Cook (appears as a recurring character) *Caillou Anderson (appears as a recurring character) *Boris Anderson/Boris the Red Teeth Guy (appears as a recurring character) *Herbie (appears as a recurring character) *Pac-Man (appears as a recurring character) *Vinny (Family Guy; appears as a recurring character) *Sebastian the Crab (appears as a recurring character) *Chirag Gupta (appears as a recurring character) *Skunk Fu **Skunk (appears as a recurring character) **Panda **Rabbit **Fox **Dr. Turtle **Ox and Bird **Tiger **Pig *The Simpsons *Batman *Robin *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Teen Titans (Teen Titans Go!; as antagonists) Trivia *Bugs and Daffy will go back to being rivals like the classic Looney Tunes in this series rather than being best friends. Their rivalry will also be handled more seriously. *The character models from The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 are re-used. *Bugs' childhood friend, Rodney Rabbit from the episode Best Friends Redux appears in this series as Bugs' new best friend. *In here Elmer Fudd is both a business man and a hunter. *Sebastian the Crab (who is one of the crossover characters) will be torture prone and will always be receiving misforts. *Daffy is less selfish and more innocent about his actions. *The Teen Titans from Teen Titans Go! are portrayed as antagonists due to the low reception they received. Category:Series Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Crossovers